treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Fall Fair
Dragon's Fall Fair is an episode from Dragon. Plot It’s the first day of fall. Ostrich, Mailmouse and Alligator drop by Dragon's house with tasty autumn treats: a basket of tomatoes, a jar of yam soup, and a yummy apple pie. When Beaver wanders by and spots all the goodies he says it looks like Dragon’s having a fall fair. “What’s a fall fair?” Beaver explains it's like a big outdoor party – to celebrate the end of the growing season. “There's scarecrow making contests, hay rides, apple bitin' games... sometimes they even have a fun house, yup." Dragon loves the idea, and wants to put on one of his own, except… “How will I have my own fall fair if I've never even been to a fall fair?" Beaver explains the first thing he needs is some hay. Dragon drives out to the country and gets some hay bales, sun flowers and corn stalks, and carefully decorates his yard. “Now it really looks like summer is over!” Dragon invites over his friends. "Welcome to my Fall fair! First, let's go on a hay ride!" Dragon hops on a hay bale… but it doesn’t seem like much fun. Alligator tries riding the bale, and he doesn't find it very exciting, either. And even though Ostrich tries really hard, she can't get the hay to go anywhere. Then Beaver arrives and explains that the hay is supposed to be on a cart, pulled by a horse. The friends don’t have a cart, or a horse… but they do have Dragon, and a wagon so the hay ride works out just fine! Next, Dragon and his friends make scarecrows… except, they don’t know what a scarecrow is, so they end up making ‘scary crows' – which is even more fun. Next, it’s time for the apple biting contest. Because he doesn't have any apples, Dragon decides they’ll play the game with a pumpkin… except… it’s very hard to bite a pumpkin. Dragon and his pals have a pumpkin rolling contest instead. After the contest, Dragon turns his home into a fun-house. He takes out all his furniture and puts his mattress and sofa cushions on the floor, so he and his friends can have lots of fun bouncing away. Then, they have a big fall feast. They're all having such fun, they don't want their fall fair to end. "Is there anything else we can do?" “Well... there's one other thing... sometimes at a fall fair, after dinner, there's square dancing, yup..." "...Square dancing?" Beaver starts clapping his hands. "Pretty simple... Just clap your hands and talk real fast, yup. Like this." Soon, Dragon is calling a great square dance and everyone's having a wonderful time. Beaver has to admit Dragon's fall fair is nothing like the other fall fairs he's been to and that's what makes it better! Segments * Hay Day * A Horse, Of Course * Bobbing for Pumpkins * A Better than Fair Fair Trivia * A different burp sound was used when Dragon burps. This is the only episode to feature it, as well as Beaver hiccups but only once. * Ostrich brings a basket of tomatoes for Dragon, then Mail Mouse brings him a jar of yam soup, and then Alligator brings him an apple pie he made, Beaver drops by too, but he's the only one not to bring anything for Dragon, he only tells them about having a fall fair. * While Beaver is jumping on the pillows with everyone Dragon used to set up as a fun house, Beaver begins jumping, but he's technically landing on his bum. * Dragon mixes apple pie with yam soup and tomatoes at everyone's harvest dinner which seems very disgusting, that's why Alligator tells him the word "easy" twice after Dragon burps and says "excuse me". Category:Dragon Episodes